Mroczny Kosiarz
left |partner = |zwierzęta = |dostępność = NPC |otoczenie = Wszystkie otoczenia |aspiracja = Zależy od otoczenia}} Mroczny Kosiarz (ang. Grim Reaper) – antropomorficzna personifikacja śmierci. Zabiera Simów do zaświatów, kiedy umierają ze starości lub na skutek wypadku. Można prosić Mrocznego Kosiarza, aby nie zabierał zmarłego. Jeśli proszący Sim jest w dobrym nastroju i miał dobre kontakty z umierającym, Kosiarz nie zabierze go do świata zmarłych. Życie dla Sima można też wygrać, grając z Kosiarzem w "ence pence" lub szachy. Jeśli Sim umiera ze starości z platynową aspiracją, Mroczny Kosiarz daje bezpłatny urlop na Hawaje naszemu Simowi, które nigdy się nie kończą, chyba, że użyjemy Wskrzeszeniomatu. The Sims 2 i romans z Oliwką Widmo Ze wspomnień Oliwki Widmo możemy wyczytać, że miała romans z Mrocznym Kosiarzem (w jej wspomnieniach jest napisane: "Mroczny Kosiarz, Ja i małe-Bara-bara"). Z tego związku narodził się syn Nerwus Jakiś. Wiadomo, że w młodości trafił do rodziny zastępczej, która nazwała go Nerwowym Przedmiotem Do Przeprowadzania Eksperymentów. Jednak z winy tłumaczy gry, w polskiej wersji syn Oliwki nazywa się Nerwus Jakiś. Możemy udowodnić, że Oliwka jest jego matką, prostym sposobem: jeśli Oliwka umrze, zostawi Nerwusowi spadek. W testamencie napisane będzie: "Dziecko zmarłej, Nerwus Jakiś, otrzymuję kwotę x simoleonów". Dziwniejsze jest to, że w The Sims 2 Mroczny Kosiarz jest kobietą! Jeśli damy Kosiarzowi poziom aspiracji 4, pojawi nam się poziom aspiracji "Nieuleczalna romantyczka". Jest to więc ona o pragnieniu romansowania. Ale w Miłowie pojawia się pragnienie popularności. Bywa nazywany też "Ponurym Żniwiarzem" i "Kostuchą". The Sims Średniowiecze Tutaj Kosiarz wygląda trochę jak anioł śmierci i znacznie różni się od Kosiarza z innych części gry. Jego peleryna jest czerwona, posiada także czarne skrzydła. Pojawia się przy śmierci Sima. Aby go zobaczyć, najprościej jest nakazać wrzucić któregoś z poddanych do padołu oraz obserwować miejsce. W przeciwieństwie do innych części, ceremonia śmierci sima przebiega znacznie krócej. W jej trakcje ciało sima i Kosiarz po prostu "wsiąkają" w ziemię. W tej wersji gry nie da się prosić Kosiarza o pozostawienie Sima żywym. The Sims Historie Mroczny Kosiarz w grach z tej serii wygląda i zachowuje się tak samo jak w The Sims 2. The Sims 3 Tutaj Kostucha ma trochę "lżejszy" wygląd. Można nawiązać z nim więcej interakcji. Przed aktualizacją można było wziąć z nim ślub i mieć dzieci. Stawał się wówczas grywalny, ale często tracił strój. Dodatkowo umie grać na gitarze i kontrabasie. Jeśli Sim nie umarł ze starości, można z nim grać w szachy, o życie sima. Mrocznych Kosiarzy jest dwóch. Jeden jest dorosły, drugi młodszy. Mają różne cechy, ale podobnie się zachowują. Jak dodać go do rodziny? Można go na chwilę wziąć do rodziny (potem zostaje na obrazku przy ładowaniu): # Wpisujemy kod "boolProp TestingCheatsEnabled true" (gdy wpiszemy wciskamy Enter)! # Klikamy na Sima z przyciśniętym na klawiaturze klawisz "Shift" # Wybieramy na Simie opcję: Spawn.../Tombstone of L and D.../Add neigbor to family.../Mroczny Kosiarz Po chwili zniknie. Na przypomnienie, wiele postaci NPC (tych specjalnych jak np. Terapeuta) ma dla odróżnienia spację na końcu. Ciekawostki o Kosiarzu *Czasami Mroczny Kosiarz okazuje się być dziewczyną (gdy nie ma stroju lub idzie do publicznej łazienki dla kobiet). *W The Sims Mroczny Kosiarz jest nazywany po prostu Kostuchą. Ponadto, tylko w tej części gry widać jego głowę. *Czasami ma wieniec na szyi. *Marzenie: Spotkanie się z trzema nieznajomymi, którzy okazaliby się Jeźdźcami Apokalipsy. *Gdy wpiszemy kod moveObjects on, kiedy przyjdzie po Sima, można go usunąć, wtedy nie będzie nagrobka zmarłego. *W dodatku The Sims 2 Osiedlowe Życie, będąc dobrą Czarownicą jest możliwość rzucenia uroku - Expello Mortis, które ratuje Sima, który umiera. *W The Sims 2 po wpisaniu kodu boolProp TestingCheatsEnabled true, w trybie tworzenia rodziny będzie można wziąć strój Kosiarza. *Mroczny Kosiarz może umrzeć ze starości przez postarzanie kodem TestingCheatsEnabled. Potem nie przychodzi już po Simów, ale to nie znaczy, że żyją wiecznie. Po prostu będą "wieki" czekali, aż po nich przyjdzie. *W The Sims Średniowiecze Czarodziej, Kapłan i kowal mogą zrobić "Strój Mrocznego Kosiarza". *Jego ulubiony zespół, Styx, jest prawdziwym zespołem grającym rock progresywny, którego nazwa jest zapożyczona z nazwy rzeki w Hadesie w mitologii greckiej. *Gdy umrą wszyscy Simowie, Mroczny Kosiarz usiądzie, będzie oglądał telewizję itp. *Jeśli sim ma cechę Pechowiec (The Sims 3), gdy umrze pojawia się wiadomość od Śmierci. Mówi, że chce jeszcze popatrzeć, jak przytrafiają mu się jakieś wypadki i nie zabiera Sima do świata umarłych. *Gdy Sim ma Kwiat Śmierci w wyposażeniu (The Sims 3), umierając daje go Mrocznemu Kosiarzowi. Ten się cieszy i pozwala mu żyć. *Jeśli w danym domu zginą wszyscy Simowie, czasem pojawia się opis Śmierci. Jest tam napisane, że jest Bykiem, jednak gdy dodamy go do rodziny za pomocą kodu, będzie Rakiem. *Kiedy w The Sims 3, za pomocą kodu urządzimy Kosiarzowi urodziny, zobaczymy, że nie jest on duchem. Będzie cały czarny, najczęściej w hawajskiej koszuli. Będzie się poruszać jak normalny sim. *Wampiry (The Sims 3: Nie z Tego Świata) mogą czytać w jego myślach. *Jeżeli na naszej parceli w The Sims 3 wybuchnie pożar, a Mroczny przyjdzie po Sima z innego powodu i w rodzinie będą jeszcze żywi Simowie to pojawi się komunikat ze słowami Mrocznego: ''Och, pożar! Wezmę kanapkę i wrócę nieco później. Nie cierpię pracować z pustym żołądkiem". *Po śmierci konia, Mroczny Kosiarz przyjdzie i odjedzie na nim w zaświaty. *Na cmentarzu w niemal każdym otoczeniu stoi pomnik Mrocznego Kosiarza. *Gdy Sim umrze pod wodą Mroczny Kosiarz będzie mieć trójząb zamiast kosy. *Simowie, którzy zmarli mając gorszy wskaźnik aspiracji, otrzymują większy bonus znajomości dla Sima po udanym wskrzeszeniu, podczas gdy Simowie o aspiracji platynowej, którzy zmarli przez starość otrzymują go bardzo niewiele (Aplikuje się tylko do Sima, który został wskrzeszony). *Posiada swój dwór. *Mroczny Kosiarz może spłonąć w pożarze, ale straci swój ubiór i będzie wyglądać jak normalny sim, tylko że pokryty sadzą. *W The Sims 2 Mroczny Kosiarz chcąc zabrać naszego Sima z tego świata, dzwoni do swojego szefa z różowej lub niebieskiej komórki, mimo iż w podstawowej grze, nie ma telefonów komórkowych. *W The Sims 3: Cztery Pory Roku można ulepić bałwana w kształcie Mrocznego Kosiarza. *W The Sims 4 kiedy się spyta Mrocznego Kosiarza czy jest w związku, pojawi się komunikat: "Siły zła nie mają czasu na romansowanie. Co to za pytanie?" * W The Sims 3 bywa że Mroczny Kosiarz po zabraniu Sima nie wróci tam skąd przyszedł tylko zajmie się swoimi sprawami. Może np. umyć talerze (jeżeli na parceli jest więcej talerzy złoży je w "stosik" i zostawi na np. stole czy blacie). Galeria MrocznyKosiarzŚŻ.jpg|Mroczny Kosiarz w The Sims: Światowe Życie snapshot_5c26d637_fc383013.jpg|Mroczny Kosiarz z The Sims 2 mrocznastatua.jpg|Posąg mrocznego kosiarza Sims3Śmierć.png 640px-ReaperChess.jpg|Mroczny Kosiarz gra w szachy z Simem grim.jpg.gif|Mroczny Kosiarz przytula umierającego psa MrocznyKosiarzŚredniowiecze.jpg Screenshot-702.jpg|Mroczny pod wodą z trójzębem Finał.jpg|Finał 235px-Grimthumb.jpg|Mroczny Kosiarz Plik:Mroczny_kosiaz_TS4.jpg|Mroczny Kosiarz w The Sims 4 421733383.jpg TS4 Mroczny.png|Mroczny Kosiarz przy urnie w The Sims 4 Mrocznyts4.png|Mroczny w oficjalnej reklamie The Sims 4 en:Grim Reaper fr:Grande Faucheuse __ZESPISEM__ Kategoria:Simowie NPC Kategoria:Śmierć Kategoria:Simowie występujący w pierwszej części gry Kategoria:Simowie występujący w drugiej części gry Kategoria:Simowie występujący w trzeciej części gry Kategoria:Simowie - mężczyźni Kategoria:Simowie - kobiety Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Młodzi dorośli Kategoria:Simowie spod znaku Raka Kategoria:Simowie spod znaku Byka Kategoria:Simowie występujący w czwartej części gry Kategoria:The Sims Średniowiecze